Night 1
Info This is the game's first night. Only Kit and Louie are active later the night. Tom isn't active in this night as he stands at the Show Stage until another two more nights has come. It's a rare chance for Kinhurom to appear(or I mean, peek out from the Pirate Cove), as he sits in the cove most of the time. This night is quite simple, and the player needs to keep an eye out of Kit and Louie. PN Tom also has a chance appearing in this night(but very early). Gameplay Info The phone call this night is extremely long, as the call ends at 2 AM. Right later his call, Kit will disappear from the stage at 3 AM(or rarely 4 AM). In a long time after Kit's gone, Louie will also disappear from the stage, leaving Tom alone as both Louie and Kit gone wandering the restaurant. In a rare chance, Kinhurom will peek out from the curtains. More rarely, Kinhurom will almost leave the cove. This doesn't really shown so commonly in the first night, as he only moves at the second night. But still, if the player doesn't moves at all, they'll die because of him. Tom, unlike Kinhurom, doesn't usually moves at this night. If he moves, he will never leave the stage, but stare at the camera so creepy of course. He can be heard moving by listening to his footsteps, as he comes closer to the player whenever the power ran out. It's unknown why he is the only catronic who scares the player when the power ran out. It was suggested by Phone Guy, who said he is active in the dark. This actually make sense, as most of the time, the player cannot see him so clearly whenever he wanders the night(excluding the East Hall corner, which the player can see his face very clearly). PN Tom does enter The Office whenever he was summoned. Also, when Kit is there(which is impossible to happen at the first night because the poster usually changes back at the middle of 12 AM, but Kit leaves at 3 AM), he cannot be summoned by some reasons. Strategy A rather simple strategy can be used on this night compared to other nights: that is to simply close the left door and do not do anything else. Don't check the door lights, and don't check the Monitor. This works because if Kinhurom's attack is activated, the left door will handle the problem. Also, if Louie sneaks into The Office, he cannot do anything unless the player checks the monitor, which can be easily avoided. Using this strategy should be sufficient to survive the entire night, even if the power runs out. As expected, Kit's efforts will be proven futile should he decide to attack, as for the left door is closed, and that is the only door he may enter the office by. If a player is more concerned with losing power, they can wait until about 1 AM (around the time Phone Guy's message finishes) to close the door; usually, the robots will still be on the Show Stage at this time. Using this strategy ensures that the power will not go out, and thus Tom will not attempt an attack at all. Tips *The easiest way to avoid dying is to just close the left door, sit back in the chair doing NOTHING, as this will prevent Kinhurom's attack(Kit's attack too, in the same time). **The left door, however, cannot be closed the whole night, as this will make the power drains faster. *If Louie snuck in the office, he cannot do anything unless the Monitor is lift and lowered. This can be easily avoided, by not checking the monitor at all, or just stay when the monitor is on and never lowered.